A crown molding member of the type noted above is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,818 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,643,990 B2, which disclose that an upper, horizontal, “alignment” portion of the crown molding member is attached adhesively to a ceiling panel, via a tape coated on both sides with an adhesive, that a back edge of the upper, horizontal, “alignment” portion abuts a wall panel but is not attached to the wall panel, and that a lower edge of an angled face of the crown molding member abuts the wall panel but is not attached to the wall panel.